Nous !
by Elinordreams
Summary: Les sentiments c'est compliqué, aimer parait si simple pour Tonks mais pas pour Remus. Sur un chanson de la comédie musicale Cléopâtre : Je serais fidèle.


-Comment veux-tu que je sache tu ne me dis jamais rien! Cette phrase claqua dans un silence glacial mais comment en avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

-Tu es complètement absent quand tu es avec moi mais avec les autres tu as l'air d'être plus présent en tout cas, à présent la jeune femme criée. Cette dispute n'avait aucun sens comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs.

A chaque fois, la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'énerver contre lui. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse? Demanda l'homme assit sur le canapé.

-Justement, c'est ça que je te reproche tu ne fais jamais rien! Finit-elle en claquant la porte.

Elle monta se réfugier dans sa chambre où elle pleura.

Remus resta sur le canapé d'apparence calme, comme toujours, il se prit la tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait quoi faire, il l'aimait de ça il en était sûr mais jamais il ne lui avouerait.

Elle ne serait pas heureuse avec lui.

Il soupira, il en avait marre de cette situation où ils n'arrivaient même plus à parler des banalités comme la météo sans que sa dérive sur le bilan de deux ans d'indifférence pour lui et deux ans de souffrance pour elle.

Comme il ne supportait pas de voir cet éclat de tristesse dans son regard, ce même éclat que lui, arrivait si bien à cacher.

Le loup-garou avait pourtant tout essayé : de l'éviter jusqu'à la pure indifférence mais rien n'avait pu voir sa Nymphadora atténuer sa souffrance et rien que pour ça il se détestait.

Depuis qu'il surveillait Greyback ,il s'était refermer sur lui-même et l'évitait au maximum sachant qu'elle savait de plus en plus lire en lui, elle y lirait son amour, sa douleur d'avoir perdu Dumbledore, Sirius et il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne en plus de sa douleur, la sienne.

Ce que bien sur elle avait remarqué et lui reprochait depuis : ne pas la laisser voir.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient disputés.

Le lendemain matin, Remus se réveilla avec un nœud à l'estomac, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et vit Tonks attablée devant une tasse de thé. Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et Remus soupira tout en s'asseyant face à elle.

Le loup-garou prit son courage à deux mains.

-Nymphadora,je t'en prie parle-moi...dis quelque chose ,risqua-t-elle

-Quelque chose, lança froidement la jeune femme en face de lui.

Il soupira, il fallait que cela change pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Mais comment? Sans qu'elle ne le prenne mal et que lui s'enfuit?

Elle mit la radio en route et une chanson se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

_**On se retrouve un jour ou l'autre**_

_**Sur le chemin de quelqu'un d'autre**_

_**La peur au ventre, le cœur à nu**_

_**Peur de se perdre une fois de plus**_

_**Mais on avance, l'un envers l'autre**_

_**Devant l'inconnu**_

_**Bien sûr tremblant de faire une faute**_

_**Un geste imprévu**_

_**Un jour ou l'autre on se dit "je t'aime"**_

_**Et bien sûr on est plus vraiment le même**_

Nymphadora le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre son amertume, son amour, sa souffrance.

_Mais réagit bon sens Remus, je t'aime. Ecoute cette chanson, tu as peur, peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce que tu trouveras. Je t'en supplie avance, avance mon loup, avance vers nous_

Remus croisa son regard et baissa le sien, il était impuissant face à tout ça.

_Si je vais faire toi est-ce que je ferais une faute comme dans cette chanson qui me délivre un message. Je sais ce que tu attends de moi, que je mette mon cœur à nu... J'aimerais te dire Je t'aime autrement que par mon indifférence._

_**Je serai fidèle à l'Amour et à un seul être**_

_**Je serai fidèle sans regrets ni rien qui m'arrête**_

_**Je tiendrai parole aux promesses que je veux te faire**_

_**Je serai fidèle à l'Amour qui m'a fait renaître**_

Remus releva vivement la tête à ces paroles : c'est ce qu'elle était pour lui.

_Tu m'as fait renaître et oui je te serai fidèle quoi qu'il arrive même si tu ne le vois pas... Rien ne pourra m'arrêter, je voudrais tant de faire des promesses mais à quoi bon je sais que la guerre est là dehors, je ne les tiendrais pas et je m'en voudrais trop. Mais sache juste que par ce regard tournait vers toi je serai fidèle, regarde-moi..._

La jeune femme ne voulait pas le regardait de peur qu'il voit les larmes ravager son visage.

_Je t'en supplie change d'avis... Ecoute ton cœur et n'est pas peur._

_**Qui peut donner son avenir**_

_**Qui peut vouloir ne plus s'enfuir**_

_**Tirer un trait sur son passé**_

_**N'avoir plus rien à regretter**_

_**Qui sait encore ce qu'il désire**_

_**Et puis s'engager**_

_**Même s'il a tort, même si le pire**_

_**Est à regretter**_

_**Qui n'a pas un jour su dire "je t'aime"**_

_**Et qui pour toujours n'était plus le même**_

Remus fixa Nymphadora qui, elle, ne le regardait pas. Il se sentit défaillir après qu'il est vu un sanglot la faire frissonner.

_Je t'en prie ne pleure pas ,mon ange déchu ,je t'aime tellement. Je te promet de ne plus m'enfuir, de tirer un trait sur mon passé et d'avancer, plus de regrets, juste savoir ce que je désire...Toi_

Il se leva et fit le tour de la table et vînt se mettre au niveau du visage de la jeune femme, lui pris son menton et fit relever sa tête pour qu'il puisse voir son visage.

Il lui fit un maigre sourire et lui caressa la joue prit son courage à deux mains et dit:

-Je t'aime.

Elle le regarda comme pour y décerner la vérité et elle le questionna de peur d'avoir encore une de ses illusions qui la rendait agar le matin :

-Plus de fuite?

-Non.

-Plus de regret sur le passé?

-Non.

-Je suis ton avenir?

-Oui.

-Tu me promets de rester?

-Oui.

-Je croyais que tu ne faisais jamais de promesse, dit-elle en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

-Je change parce que tu es là, tu m'as touché plus profondément que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Nymphadora lui caressa la joue, émut de ce que venait de lui déclarer Remus consciente qu'il se dévoilait pour elle.

Mais elle voulait vraiment savoir ces intentions, la peur de souffrir encore la tenait éloigné de lui.

-Ton chemin a rencontré le mien?

-Pour ne faire plus qu'un.

-Tu as peur?

-Oui, de te décevoir, de te perdre.

-Il n'y a rien qui ne t'arrêtera?

-Non, je t'aime trop pour cela.

Elle lui sourit et vînt l'embrasser, elle passa ses bras autours de son cou. Puis elle le regarda et avec des étoiles pleins les yeux elle lui dit : Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, heureux comme jamais.

_**Je serai fidèle à l'Amour et à un seul être**_

_**Je serai fidèle sans regrets ni rien qui m'arrête**_

_**Je tiendrai parole aux promesses que je veux te faire**_

_**Je serai fidèle à l'Amour qui m'a fait renaître**_

_**Je serai fidèle...**_


End file.
